merchantrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Change Log
Changelog 2.463 Beta 03.28.2018 * Added a new notification for Arg. 2.431 Beta 01.10.2018 2.44 Live 02.10.2018 * Skills: ** Mana shield: fixed behavior and updated description. ** Mana shield II: fixed reflect (completely reflects all matk now). ** Fixed descriptions for Divine strike, Vicious strike I & II, Serenade (according to how it worked). ** Cleanse (Cleric) and Unbreakable (Warrior/Paladin) should now remove poison effects. ** Fixed skills that deal True Damage & Basic Attack damage in the same turn: Cheap Shot, Puncture, Twilight Strike. Now deal only damage listed in description. ** Fixed bug with multiple stacking of Song of Courage, Song of Defence (Bard) ** Fixed bug when rogue can evade poison damage for all party * Stats: ** Crit% renamed to Cdmg%. This stat provides bonus damage for critical strikes (i.e. 25% cdmg = x2.25 crit) ** Cdmg%, Critical strike passive, Stab skill (Assassin) and Poem of Focus (Bard) should stack additively for now. * Items: ** Fixed Nightmare axe/ Glacial axe level requirement. ** Fixed big mdef bonus for Torun's Plate. ** Worldbreaker should now be crafted by Woodworker, not Blacksmith ** Fixed issue with customers and suffixed/prefixed relic items (like Ice walkers, Worldbreaker and some others_ * Quests: ** Weekly bosses now attacks first. ** Balor: ability description should match with skill now. ** Fixed descriptions for Iron Hide, Harden, Dark Flame, Requiem ** Ouroboros - fixed issue when this quest completed instantly with quest time -21382729........ * General: ** Fixed wrong experience for multiquest or party quest after restarting the game ** Fixed low sell price for items if game was restarted in the process of selling ** Fixed high sell time for enchanted item, item after canceling sell ** Crafters now display proper experience gain during XP event ** Back button on android devices now should work properly (same as clicking in-game back button) ** Fixed error when player click through finish quest overlay too fast (black screen\freeze occured) 2.23 Live 10.11.2017 * Includes all changes from last 2 Beta updates. * Aspect ratio fixed. * Java crashes fixed * Some boss abilities were fixed ** Lava Whip - 2x Atk +1x Matk ** Demon Slash - 1.8 Atk + 1.2 Matk ** Cerberus Claw - 1.4 Atk +1x Matk ** Hydro Slash - 1.2 Atk + 1.2 Matk ** Snap - 1.8 Atk + 1x Matk ** Skorge Slash - 2.5 Atk + 2.5 Matk ** Unholy Cleave deals 1.8 Atk + 1x Matk * Weekly Boss schedule updated 2.305 Beta 10.10.2017 * Weekly Boss schedule updated. (Were missing) 2.304 Beta 08.11.2017 * Aspect Ratio fixed, Javascript crashes fixed, * Some abilities changed. ** Lava Whip - 2x Atk +1x Matk ** Demon Slash - 1.8 Atk + 1.2 Matk ** Cerberus Claw - 1.4 Atk +1x Matk ** Hydro Slash - 1.2 Atk + 1.2 Matk ** Snap - 1.8 Atk + 1x Matk ** Skorge Slash - 2.5 Atk + 2.5 Matk ** Unholy Cleave deals 1.8 Atk + 1x Matk 2.302 03.24.2017 * Tweaks to ad system 2.301 02.19.2017 * Ad Fixes 2.21 01.12.2017 * Buffed Ozai & Fatalis 2.2-2.21 01.10.2017 * New Enemies: (Ozai & Fatalis) 2.2 ~11.01.2016 * Fixed Black Screen 2.19 ~10.01.2016 * Black Screen, unplayable 2.18 08.21.2016 ? 2.16 2016 * New monsters are available (Fafnir & Skorge) * New attributes: Crit%, Atk%, Matk% * New prefixes: Def%, Mdef%, Atk%, Matk%, Acc%, Ap * Weekly Bosses list updated 2.02 05.10.2016 ? 1.98-2.01 05.06.2016/05.07.2016 * Skills and Abilities are available for all heroes over level 10. Set them up and make your dream team! * Tired of the same old Merchant and Shop? Change em! New theme packs available for purchase. * Other changes include: ** Skills and Abilities implemented on enemies and heroes ** New Shop Screen ** Various QoL improvements ** Options menu in Hero Stats allows you to replace hero class ** Theme & Merchant skin purchases available ** New backup system for save file, reduced fail rate ** Bug fixes 1.96-1.97 05.02.2016/05.03.2015 * Fix various issues with 1.94 update. Specifically, Grok items have been causing issues crashes. 1.94 05.02.2016 * Official notes: Preparation update for the big one. * Changes include: ** Options menu in Hero Stats allows you to replace hero class - to reroll a hero tap their icon on the character details screen (10k at lvl 50 ascended, rerolled class keeps level and ascended status simply changes class) ** Theme changes, anyone involved in Grok ARG gets free theme pack ** Implementation of skills and hero abilities. Currently disabled until feature launch ** Minor bug fixes * Observed changes: ** More accuracy is needed to 100% hit some later enemies with high evasion. ** Certain enemies have had their stats nerfed (specifically noticed in T4) ** Many fights are taking longer than usual possibly new quest timing mechanics ** Epic rotation updated, Oni is available as current epic ** Combat text after quest shows damage taken/given after mitigation now ** Region change arrow icons lowered for easier navigation of tabs ** Possibly fire crystals drop rates in T5 have been increased 1.92 ~04.28.2016 * Grok the hero removed * Grok now available as Crafter 1.91 ~04.--.2016 * Added Grok the Hero for Merchant ARG event 1.89 03.27.2016 ? 1.88 03.04.2016 ? 1.82 01.29.2016 ? Lot's of time passed where we didn't keep track, sorry 1.28 11.01.2015 * Buffed Rogues and Assassins. * Fixed a bug with the Quest Menu. * Fixed a bug with the second Hero Menu page. 1.27 07.01.2015 * The Quest Menu region and position now saves to individual heroes. 1.26 04.01.2015 * Minor bug and content fixes. 1.25 03.01.2015 * Fixed a bug with assigning heroes to a party quest. 1.24 02.01.2015 * Minor bug and content fixes. 1.23 02.01.2015 * Added 5 additional Hero slots. * Added 1 extra inventory page. * Reverted revive system. You can now lose when all heroes have died. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! * Lowered exp/time of gathering/golem/treant quests. * Increased exp of every other quest. * Adjusted Hero exp. * Adjusted Crafter exp. * Increased rare enemy spawn rates slightly. * Removed potion level requirements. 1.22 30.12.2014 * Minor bug and content fixes. 1.21 30.12.2014 * Minor bug and content fixes. 1.20 29.12.2014 * Fixed a bug with Gnoll Overlord. 1.19 29.12.2014 * Minor bug and content fixes. 1.18 29.12.2014 * Fixed a bug with hiring a Dark Knight. 1.17 28.12.2014 * Fixed a bug with hero experience. 1.16 28.12.2014 * Minor bug and content fixes. 1.15 28.12.2014 * Minor bug and content fixes. 1.14 28.12.2014 * Minor bug and content fixes. 1.13 28.12.2014 NEW CONTENT IS OUT! * Region 3 added * More quests * More weapons * More armor * More materials * Level cap is now 30 1.12 26.12.2014 * Reworked bonus item stats on almost all items * Increased exp required for heroes level 10+ * Increased exp reward for quests in region 2 * Increased region 2 quest times * Lowered exp required for crafters to level * Lowered potion costs * Fixed a text bug in the quest menu 1.11 24.12.2014 * Finally fixed a bug causing heroes to be unable to finish quests. 1.10 23.12.2014 * Fixed a bug with the woodworker 1.09 22.12.2014 * Fixed game breaking hero revive bug. 1.08 22.12.2014 * Significantly reduced region 2 quest times * Increased rare item drop rates * Rare enemies are now stronger * Crafting menu now displays amount of an item in your inventory (working to make this number update) * Increased the cost of hero slot 4 and 5 to compensate increased gold from items * Made the hit box of the switch region button larger * Fixed a text bug with switching regions * Fixed a bug with the cost of new inventory slots 1.07 20.12.2014 * Sensitivity issues should now actually be fixed. Please let me know if it doesn't for you. 1.06 20.12.2014 * Continual fixes to the sensitivity issue. 1.05 20.12.2014 * Continual fixes to the sensitivity issue. 1.04 20.12.2014 * Continual fixes to the sensitivity issue. * Notifications are now a Merchant icon instead of a grey triangle. * Now with 20% more fun (gold)! * Quest times slightly reduced. 1.03 20.12.2014 * Continual fixes to the sensitivity issue. 1.01 20.12.2014 * Continual fixes to the sensitivity issue. 1.00 19.12.2014 * Initial release of *Merchant* on the Android platform! Category:Game Mechanic